The present invention relates to a device for treating, fabrics inside a tumble dryer, in particular a device which is reusable and attaches to the inside of the tumble dryer door.
In the treatment of fabrics in a tumble dryer it is known to add one or more conditioning agents. For instance, for imparting a softening benefit to fabrics it is known from CA 1,005,204 to co-mingle fabrics in a tumble dryer with a flexible substrate carrying a normally solid fabric conditioning agent. The co-mingling of the fabrics with impregnated substrates requires the separation of the substrate from the fabrics after the completion of the tumble dryer treatment. Especially in using flexible substrates, this separation is often time-consuming in that the substrates cannot readily be located. Other disadvantages of such products include uneven product distribution following entanglement of the substrate with fabrics which can lead to greasy marks on fabrics (staining) and the tendency of such substrates to become positioned over the tumble dryer vent, thus giving virtually no benefit to the fabrics during a tumble drying cycle. Furthermore, these products are designed for single use only and therefore need to be replaced after every cycle.
For overcoming these problems it has been suggested, for instance in GB 2,066,309 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,947, to use conditioner dispensing articles, comprising means for attachment of the substrate to the tumble dryer wall. Other proposals, such as for instance disclosed in GB 1,399,728 involve the use of separate means for attaching the conditioning article to the tumble dryer wall.
EP-B-361593 concerns an alternative approach in which a fabric conditioning article comprises a combination of a substrate and a fabric conditioning composition, the substrate being a porous material with a specified void volume and cell count. The article of EP-B-361593 is designed to adhere to the tumble dryer wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved article suitable for treatment fabrics in a tumble dryer.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for treating fabrics in a tumble dryer during multiple tumble drying cycles comprising: a reservoir for storing a fabric treatment composition, means to expose fabric treatment composition from the reservoir to airflow generated inside the tumble drier and/or to directly contact fabrics in the dryer, thereby transferring a portion of the fabric treatment component into contact with fabrics in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle.
Preferably, the device has attachment means for attaching the device to the inside of the tumble dryer door. The provision of attachment means has a number of advantages over prior art devices. It is easier for a user to affix a device to the inside of the tumble dryer door, which swings open to face the user during loading and unloading of the tumble dryer, than it is to affix a device inside the tumble dryer drum as is the case with prior art devices. Once affixed to the inside of the tumble dryer door the device of the invention is clearly visible to the user during loading and unloading of the tumble dryer.
The device of the invention preferably comprises means for indicating to the user when the fabric treatment composition is used up, which has the advantage of enabling the user to determine when the fabric treatment composition or the device itself needs replacing. A further advantage of attachment of the device to the tumble dryer door is that it makes it easier to replace or refill the device when the fabric treatment composition is used up than is the case with prior art devices attached to the tumble dryer drum.
The device according to the invention may comprise a reservoir which is designed to be replaced when the fabric treatment composition is used up. For example, the reservoir may be provided in the form of a disposable plastic container e.g. bottle, carton or collapsible pouch which may have a peelable lid.
Alternatively, the reservoir may be designed to be recharged with a new fabric treatment composition when required. In this case the reservoir has an openable portion for charging and, if necessary, discharging the fabric treatment composition. For example, the reservoir may be provided in the form of an openable compartment into which may be placed a block or semi-permeable sachet of fabric treatment composition. Suitable materials for the reservoir include polypropylene.
Preferably the device is configured to present a smooth external profile when attached to a door or wall. This feature has the advantage that it prevents or at least can reduce the possibility of the device damaging the fabrics as they move through the dryer. It may not be important that the attachment part of the device is smooth, if this is not exposed when the device is fixed in place. In one embodiment the external profile is generally hemispherical.
The fabric treatment composition may be in the form of a liquid, solid or gel. The composition preferably comprises at least a perfume component and optionally water and may also comprise one or more perfume solubilisers. In this way the composition can act as a freshening composition.
Optionally the fabric treatment composition may also provide conditioning and/or other benefits to the fabrics inside the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle.
Suitable perfume solubilisers include surfactants, particularly nonionic surfactants such as alcohol ethoxylates, but also anionic, cationic, zwitterionic or amphoteric surfactants which may be used either alone or in combination with each other or with nonionic surfactants.
Other suitable perfume solubilisers include semi-polar solvents such as dipropylene glycol, butyl digol, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol monobutyl ether and combinations thereof.
However, it is also possible to use soluble (e.g. water soluble) perfume in the fabric treatment composition, in which case it may not be necessary to use a perfume solubiliser.
Optional ingredients in the fabric treatment composition (which may provide conditioning or other benefits) include:
Antistatic Agents
e.g. surfactants, particularly cationic, phosphate esters, silicones, polymers
Garment Care Agents
Softening agents e.g. cationic, Quaternary salts, particularly Di long chain ester quats, nonionics, fatty acids, alcohols and amines, clays.
Shape retention e.g. thermoplastic elastomers, (e.g. PMMAxe2x80x94polymethylmethacrylic acid), cationic, quaternary salts, polymers, cross-linked polymers.
Easy Iron Agents
Anti wrinkle agents e.g. silicones, polyolefin dispersions, starch, hydrophilic polymers, cross-linked polymers
Iron glide agents e.g. silicones, ester oils, hydrocarbons, lubricants
Dispersing aids: e.g. organic compounds: fatty acids and fatty acid soaps, polyethylene glycols and esters of polyethylene glycol, fatty alcohols and fatty esters, particularly fatty esters of sorbitol among others. Some classes of inorganic compounds that can be used are clays such as the smectites and bentonites and colloidal silicas such as cab-o-sil (tradename).
Improved Cleaning Performance Agents
Anti redeposition agents e.g. SCMC (sodium carboxymethylcellulose), PVP (polyvinyl pyrrolidone, PET/POET (polyethylene terephthalate/polyoxyethylene terephthalate (e.g. Aquaperle)
Soil/stain agents release e.g. Cellulose ethers, SCMC, Fluorocarbons
Fluorescers e.g. Tinopal DMS-X-Tinopal CBS-X
Faster drying agents e.g. amino-silicones, hydrogels, organic solvents, vapour pressure modifiers (e.g. alcohols and poly-alcohols)
Colour Care Agents
Reduced fibrilation agents e.g. quaternary salts, cationic polymers, cellulosic polymers enzymes (e.g. cellulose type)
Anti Dye transfer agents e.g. PVP, PVI (polyvinyl imidazoline), PVP-NO (polyvinyl pyridine-N-oxide
Dye fixers e.g. amino functional polymers, polymeric quats, metal ions
Anti ash agents e.g. polyacrilates, sequestrants (e.g. EDTA (Ethylene diamine tetra-acetic acid), EDDS (ethylene diamine disuccinic acid), EHDP (ethane 1-hydroxy,1,1-diphosphonic acid))
UV absorbants e.g. Parsol MCX, Uvinul, Tinuvin 871
Sequestrants e.g. heavy metals sequestrants (e.g. Copper), Dequest 2047, EDDS
Chlorine scavengers e.g. ammonium salts, thiosulfate
Hygiene Agents
Antibacterials/antifungals e.g. Triclosan, Diclosan, TCC (trichlorocarbanilide)
Antioxidants e.g. BHT (butylated hydroxytoluene), Vitamin C, Vitamin E
Odour Neutralization e.g. cyclodextrins, deo perfumes, activated charcoal, bicarbonate, zeolites, vermiculites
Perfume enhancers e.g. cyclodextrins, mineral oils, ester oils, silicones.
Machine Care Agents
Corrosion inhibitors e.g. silicates, BTA (Benzotriazole), lubricants
Skin Care Agents
Moisturising/Humectants ingredients e.g. silicones, ester oils, glycerol, polyols, urea, cationic polymers
Ancillary Ingredients
Preservatives e.g. Kathon, BIT (1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one), Miacide, Benzyl Alcohol, Phenoxyetol, Parabens, Glydant
Thickening polymers or agents, and in particular: viscosity modifiers e.g. Polyacrilates, Carbomer, Cellulose ethers, CMC (carboxymethyl cellulose), Xantham Gum, Guar Gums, electrolytes
Hydrotropes e.g. ethanol, IPA (isopropyl alcohol), Propylene Glycol DPG (dipropylene glycol), Glycerol, SXS (sodium xylene sulphonate), SCS (sodium cumene sulphonate), urea
Solvents e.g. alcohols, Polyols, hydrocarbons, ethers, esters.
The means to expose the fabric treatment composition may comprise a transfer member. This may be a part of the device body and/or reservoir. As used herein, the term transfer member, should be construed as including any structure acting to actively or passively transfer the composition from the reservoir so as to be exposed to the air in the dryer or for direct contact with the fabrics in the dryer. The transfer member may, for example, comprise a membrane, or a layer of e.g. semi permeable material/s but is not intended to be restricted to a thin skin. For instance, the member may comprise foam material/s of any given thickness. The transfer member may comprise a composite structure of discrete layers/portions the one or more of the layers/portions may perform different functions, e.g. there may be a thick foam layer with a relatively large pore size and this is attached to (so as to strengthen) a second thinner, weaker material, having a relatively small pore size.
The transfer member may be fixed in position around its perimeter and preferably has an effective area of 500-2500 mm.
The reservoir may be removable from a housing or body portion which includes a membrane portion in fluid connection with the reservoir. Such fluid connection may be effected by a connecting channel or duct.
The fluid connection preferably includes an inlet port or channel for receiving a predetermined amount of the composition from the reservoir sufficient for a predetermined number of cycles at a given temperature, time and load size and may further include a charging port or channel or recess situated directly behind the membrane for continuous feed or charging of the membrane.
The means to expose the fabric treatment composition may simply comprise one or more openings in the reservoir e.g. a single opening, for example in the case where the reservoir is provided in the form of a disposable plastic cup with a peelable lid having a solid fabric treatment composition situated therein. In this case the reservoir is attached to the inside of the tumble dryer door and the lid peeled off to expose the solid fabric treatment composition therein. It may be desirable in this case to provide some form of restraining means, for example in the form of a grid or mesh over the fabric treatment composition to prevent the solid product falling out of the reservoir in use.
Alternatively, the reservoir may have a number of openings through which the fabric treatment composition can be viewed. For example, the reservoir may be constructed in the form of a cage with multiple slotted apertures in at least one surface of reservoir to allow airflow into and out of the reservoir. In this case the reservoir may be designed to be re-used on a number of occasions and has an openable and reclosable portion through which the fabric treatment composition can be charged and discharged to the reservoir.
In further embodiments of the invention, the at least one opening in the reservoir may comprise a multiplicity of very small openings, as in the case where a portion of the reservoir is provided with a semi-permeable membrane through which the fabric composition can migrate to contact air flowing against the external surface of the membrane. Suitable semi-permeable materials include Goretex(trademark) and Accurel(trademark). Other semi-permeable materials include open cell foams, pumice, sintered materials etc. Alternatively, a wall of the reservoir may comprise a series of capillary holes.
The transfer of fabric treatment composition to the fabrics in the tumble drier may be effected solely by airflow generated in the tumble drier. Depending upon the model of the tumble drier and program setting temperatures of up to 100xc2x0 C. with wet clothes may be generated within the tumble drier, generally in the range 30xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. for most drying cycles (the hot air generated by the heater in the tumble drier may be as high as 150xc2x0 C., generally 110xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C.). In addition, the means to expose the fabric treatment composition may be constricted and arranged such that there may be direct contact between fabric in the tumble drier and the exposed fabric treatment composition in order to facilitate transfer of fabric treatment composition to the fabric.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention the wall of the reservoir is provided with at least one opening which is substantially closed by a retained rotatable sphere whereby fabric treatment composition from the reservoir contacts the surface of the sphere which may rotate to expose fabric treatment composition to warm air generated inside the tumble drier and/or to direct contact by fabrics. The retained sphere acts in an analogous manner to a ball point pen or roller-ball deodorant dispenser. Rotation of the sphere within the tumble drier may take place by the vibration of the machine and/or contact with the tumbling garments.
The reservoir may hold sufficient fabric composition for any number of drying cycles and for instance the reservoir may hold sufficient composition for a single cycle. With this arrangement, different compositions could be used for different drying cycles allowing great flexibility for the user.
The reservoir of the device of the invention may alternatively or additionally be capable of holding sufficient fabric treatment composition for a plurality of drying cycles of the tumble drier. In this case, the reservoir preferably holds sufficient composition for at least six, preferably at least ten drying cycles, more preferably at least twenty cycles, of the tumble drier. The device may comprise means for dispensing a unit dose of fabric composition from the reservoir at or before the start of the drying cycle which is sufficient to provide the required amount of fabric treatment composition during the drying cycle. The reservoir may be divided into a plurality of cavities or compartments each containing fabric composition, the contents of each cavity may be sequentially transferred to the means to expose the fabric composition or may simply be sequentially exposed to the warm air in the tumble drier e.g. by removing a lid.
In a further embodiment of the invention the device comprises means for urging fabric composition inside the reservoir towards the means to expose the fabric treatment composition. The means to urge the composition preferably comprises a pump which may dispense fabric treatment composition from the reservoir to a sponge or a separate compartment having a membrane, slot or capillary holes through which the fabric treatment composition may pass thereby becoming exposed to hot air within the tumble drier. In such embodiments the user simply operates the pump, which may have a simple push action, to recharge the exposure means at the start of a drying cycle. If desired, a non-return valve may be disposed between the pump and the exposure means.
The means for attaching the device to the inside of the tumble dryer door may comprise adhesive means, for example in the form of an adhesive pad situated on one surface of the reservoir. Alternatively, suction means may be used in the form of, for example, a suction pad. Other suitable attachment means include hooks, claws and Velcro(trademark). It may be desirable to provide more than one different type of attachment means on the device for versatility in different tumble dryer environments. For example a sucker form of attachment would be suitable for attaching the device to the glass/plastic/metal door of a conventional tumble dryer (usually with an external vent). However, many modern tumble dryers have a number of small holes in the inside of the door to allow moisture out of the tumble dryer drum to condense in a tray below or vented to the outside of the machine. In this case, a hook or claw attachment on the device may be more suitable. However, it is not always the case that condenser machines require a hook-type faster and vented machines require a sucker. Some condenser machines are configured such that a sucker works better, and vice versa.
There are other ways of attaching the device to the door, eg by a magnet, by a bayonet clip, by glue, by extendable arms which may have a raw plug configuration. The device may include a mounting bracket/frame for attachment to the dryer door, to which the device body is then attached.
The means for indicating to the user when the fabric treatment composition is used up preferably comprises visible indicia associated with the device. In one embodiment of the invention, the user is able simply to inspect the quantity of fabric treatment composition remaining in the device by looking through the at least one opening of the reservoir to the composition therein. Alternatively, the fabric treatment composition may be impregnated in a solid substrate which gives an appearance change, for example changes colour, when all the fabric treatment composition has been used up. In another embodiment of the invention, the reservoir may be formed from a transparent or translucent material to allow visual inspection of the quantity of fabric treatment composition inside the reservoir.
When the reservoir of the device is formed from flexible material, the device may further be provided with one or more resilient or sprung members mounted on the device and disposed to engage the reservoir in use and urge the contents of the reservoir towards the at least one opening therein.
The device of the invention may further comprise a flow controller to allow the user to regulate the quantity of fabric treatment composition contacted by the warm air in the tumble dryer during a tumble drying cycle.
In addition, according to the invention there is provided a method of treating fabrics in a tumble dryer during multiple tumble drying cycles comprising attaching a device according to the invention to the inside of a tumble dryer door and carrying out a tumble drying process with fabrics inside the tumble dryer.
Further provided in accordance with the invention is a tumble dryer with a device according to the invention attached therein.